1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to network technology interworking via user programmable event-action profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, bridges, hubs, proxies, and other network devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These devices will be referred to herein as “network elements.” Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing protocol data units, such as Internet Protocol packets, Ethernet Frames, data cells, segments, or other logical associations of bits/bytes of data, between the network elements by utilizing one or more communication links between the network elements. A particular protocol data unit may be handled by multiple network elements and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network.
The various network elements on the communication network communicate with each other using predefined sets of rules, referred to herein as protocols. Different protocols are used to govern different aspects of the communication, such as how signals should be formed for transmission between network elements, various aspects of what the protocol data units should look like, how protocol data units should be handled or routed through the network by the network elements, and how information such as routing information should be exchanged between the network elements. Ethernet is one such well known networking protocol that has been defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) as standards 802.1 and 802.3.
In general, data networks are becoming exceedingly complex to manage with a prime contributor being the implementation of an ever increasing number of distributed protocols and the use of closed and proprietary interfaces within them. In this environment, it is very difficult (if not impossible), for network operators to customize and optimize networks and network interconnections (i.e., technology interworking) for their use cases including the application set that is relevant to their business.
In general, carrier Ethernet technology interworking needs to occur (at a minimum) on three dimensions: the data plane, the operations, administration, and management (OAM) plane, and the control plane. Data plane interworking is typically straightforward and follows configuration rules. OAM/control plane interworking, however, is far more complex and provides an implementation and architectural challenge to many carrier Ethernet platforms.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism whereby a user/operator, via an external interface (i.e. a centralized vantage point), can specify OAM/control plane interactions in support of carrier Ethernet or packet network technology interworking